Crash Of Love
by Ashleigh.Mitchell.15
Summary: <html><head></head>After Jace gets married to Aline, Clary is sad. When Jace forces her to pick him up, Clary gets in a car crash. All Jace does is blame himself for the crash. What if Clary doesn't remember anything? Will this crash conquer their messed up Love Story.</html>


p style="text-align: center;"strongCrash Of Love. /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"'Mortalstrong Instruments' Fanficstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongAuthor's Note- Okay I've posted on Wattpad before, so I thought why not try this. This is my first fanfic on here.strong strongPlease/strong stronggive me support and advice. I am open to anything you have to say about my work. /strong/p  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"<br>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"*•*•*•*•*•*• Chapter 1 •*•*•*•*•*•*/div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"Clary POVdiv  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" On Christmas Day, Jace announced his marriage, but not with me Aline. I congratulated them, even though deep down I was broken, maybe dying. After they left to Aline's house, I went to my room in the Institute and dragged myself to my bathroom to cut. I got out a razor. div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"1 cut. How could he ever like me. div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"1 cut. You're so stupid. div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"2 more just to relieve my pain. I sat there letting the blood flow freely as I was lying hopelessly. Then, everything was black. div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"Izzy POVdiv  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" After Jace's announcement, I looked at Clary. She had a fake smile. After Jace and Aline left, she left right away. As she left I she left I saw tears fall down her face. I was going to follow her, but I had to watch Max open a present. There were at least five under the tree, so I waited. div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"*•*•*30 minutes later*•*•*div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" I went to find Clary and what I saw was horrifying. Clary, lay a razor beside her, blood seeping out all over the floor. I scream and Alec, Magnus, mom and dad come up. We cleaned her wrists, bandaged them, and took them to the infirmary.div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"Clary POVdiv  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" I woke up in the infirmary, bandages wrapped all over my wrists. I started to cry, thinking about his announcement. Izzy walked in then and hugged me. "How could he Iz. He made a promise. We were," I choked, "a perfect couple. Now we're nothing." I screamed, "NOTHING!" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);" "Shhh. Clary it's okay. You can do way better."div  
>div style="font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);"I sat there, crying and screaming to sleep. div  
>div 


End file.
